


Lights! Camera! Action!

by castlealbion



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Dunkirk (2017) RPF, Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: Imagine based on a request received where Jack flirts with a camera operator and asks her out but has to convince her he doesn't want a one night stand.





	Lights! Camera! Action!

LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

This was supposed to be your day off. You were muttering to yourself as you hauled yourself out of bed and into the shower. Honestly, you’d been expecting it, Jesse had been sick all day yesterday and you were the only other person she trusted with her equipment. It would be time and a half and you needed the money.

At least it wasn’t another wedding.

This was day two of the press junket, and why the studio had decided to hold it in the middle of nowhere was completely beyond you but you were thankful for the opportunity to do something new. Jesse’s studio always did the local weddings, Quinceaneras, Bar Mitzvahs, whatever celebration was going on in town, and while you enjoyed your work, it was getting old to be constantly at other people’s parties. All you were required to do today was point the camera at a person while they talked and make sure every person interviewing them got their footage. Piece of cake.

Or so you thought.

Setup was flawless, your partner Kirby aimed his camera at the reporter’s chair and you aimed yours where the ‘talent’ was going to sit. A table of snacks was brought in and people wandered in and out setting up backdrops and carrying bags of makeup, hair supplies and changes of clothing. You were actually kind of excited to see who you were going to get. A Christopher Nolan movie was a huge deal and as a fan, you knew he liked to reuse actors. Somewhere in the building Tom Hardy and Cillian Murphy were wandering around and the thought of maybe meeting them was something you were definitely looking forward to.

A woman walked in, nose in the air, looking around disdainfully and your heart sank a little. The actress was not one of your favorites, even though she was talented. There was just something about the woman that you didn’t like. Your dislike was reinforced within a couple of minutes as she started ordering people around and zeroed in on you as the person who would be shooting her.

“Are you even old enough to know what you’re doing?”

“I’ve been doing this for six years.”

The woman’s eyes rolled. Your hackles rose. “Why do they always stick me with the incompetents? Just make sure you only shoot with an emphasis on the left side of my face, and I want final approval on all the footage.”

“You can go get yourself fucked.” you muttered under your breath as she turned on her heel and walked away. “Bitch.”

You were still muttering to yourself at the snack table, making some tea when you felt someone come up beside you.

“Tha’ tea any good or is tha cheap shite?”

“It’s pretty decent, thought probably not as good as you’re used to.” you replied automatically.

You turned to smile at the newcomer, eyes going wide as you came face to face with your absolute favorite of Nolan’s actors.

“Hi, I’m Jack.” he was grinning at you, scratching his nails through his beard.

Your heart leapt into your throat.

“Y/N.”

He held out a hand and you took it, your own shaking as his fingers wrapped around yours. He had a firm grip and your knees started to buckle as he held on a little longer than politeness required. 

“Are ye gonna be filmin us?”

“I am, any special requests? Do I only shoot you from the neck up or something like that?”

“Ah, I see ye already met Layla, sorry ‘bout tha.”

“Is she always so pleasant?”

“Only on a good day.”

He had finished making his tea, walking with you to where the interviews would take place.

“Which camera are ye gonna be behind?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Cause I need tae know where tae look when I wantae see yer smile.” he winked at you before he moved away to take his seat.

You had to take a deep breath, and calm your pounding heart before taking your place behind your camera. 

What the hell had just happened?

For the next two hours you aimed your camera and listened to the two actors answer the same banal questions over and over again. Lydia simpered and fawned to the point where you felt like gagging. You had never seen a less sincere person in your life. Several times you noticed him looking straight into your camera, a smile spreading across his face before he turned back to the question at hand. 

When a break was called, he headed straight for the food while you sat down at your laptop to cut the footage. Lydia sat with a small army of minions who fixed her hair, her face and brought her everything she wanted. You would have loathed to have so many people closing you in and fawning all over you, but at least they kept her away from your work.

“Did ye eat anythin?”

You jumped as Jack leaned over your shoulder, placing a roll on the table next to you.

“Thanks, but I can eat later.” 

“What are ye doin?” he leaned over further and you shivered slightly as his breath brushed your neck.

“Ummmm, I’m separating the footage to email to the various media outlets. Kirby will do the same and then they can edit them and post the interviews.”

“Do I really make tha many faces?”

“No, I with all my infinite skills made the footage look like that. I wanted puppet Jack to dance for me.” you deadpanned.

His laugh had every eye in the room on you at once and you sank down in your chair as he guffawed, doubled over with his hand slapping the back of your chair. 

“Tha was…..*snort*....fuckin hell, tha was good.” he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and you quickly finished what you were doing while he sniggered away behind you.

The camera loved him, what little footage you actually watched proved that much. Next to Lydia he looked friendly and natural, if a little uncomfortable. He certainly was straight forward and you had a feeling that he often come off as being kind of jerky or an asshole in interviews. You simply got the sense that he didn’t suffer fools and he wasn’t fond of being asked the same questions over and over again.

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, doing your hair or something.”

“I’m lookin at ye right now.”

You felt warm, a shiver running down your spine as you indeed felt his eyes on you. You didn’t understand at all what was going on. Was he flirting with you? If he was, then why? There was no way you could be his type at all, besides he could probably just about have any woman he wanted, why bother with you? Chances were he was just naturally flirty and friendly.

“Jack! We need you!”

“See ye in a bit, darlin.” he chuckled as he walked off, turning around again and leaning into your ear. “By the way, if ye wan me tae dance fer you, just ask.”

Your breath escaped in a whoosh, hands shaking as you stood to go back to your camera. He sat on his chair, watching you, a shit-eating grin on his face, chewing a piece of gum.

The man was gorgeous.  
Several hours later, the interviews were finally over. Lydia and her cronies left almost immediately leaving you and Kirby to pack up your equipment. Jack occupied himself at the snack table again, chatting with his assistant, taking a couple of calls and watching you as you worked. You felt his eyes following you as you moved around, for the life of you not understanding why.

Kirby was taking the equipment back to the office, leaving you free to just head home when you were stopped at the door. Jack stepped in front of you, blocking the exit with his arm, that grin on his face again.

“I was thinkin ye should have dinner wi me.”

“Oh? Why would you be thinking that?”

“Ye haf tae eat don’t ye?”

“I can eat at home.”

“Are ye invitin me home wi ye then?”

“No!” you stammered, flushing under his gaze.

“Tom and Cillian are coming too, ye’ll no be alone wi me if thats yer worry.”

“I’m not worried about that.”

“Then please? I’d like tae know ye better.”

Your brain was screaming at you ‘no fucking way’ that going with him would be a huge mistake. There could really only be one reason for this invitation and you had never been one for casual sex. 

But damn was it tempting. And your willpower was notoriously weak.

“Ok, I’ll go to dinner.”

“Really? Great!” his face lit up as he smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back. “So where’s a good place tae eat then?”

You gave him the info for your favorite restaurant and your number before leaving to finish helping Kirby.

You had agreed to meet Jack and the others at 7pm which left you enough time to shower and change. There was no way that Jack was interested in you in THAT way, something you kept telling yourself as you shaved your legs, blow dried your hair and put on your nicest underwear.   
Even if he was, he would leaving town again in a day so there was no way you would act on it. No way at all, you thought as you pulled on your most flattering pants and that one top that looked phenomenal on you.

No way at all.

Your dinner companions were already there when you arrived, Jack looking even more gorgeous than earlier in black jeans and a white button down. He introduced you to Tom and Cillian and you actually managed to keep your cool outwardly as you fangirled inwardly. You’d had crushes on both men for years and to have them in front of you was just. Later you would go home and scream into your pillow and remember half finished fanfic about one or both of them still sitting buried on your hard drive.

“Ye look lovely, lass.” Jack whispered in your ear as you made your way to the table, his hand splayed on the small of your back.

“Thank you.” you murmured, not really knowing what to say.

You weren’t that experienced with gorgeous men complimenting you.

“So what do you do for a living Y/N?” 

Tom drew you into a conversation about your work, seeming genuinely interested in the ins and outs of event videography. Cillian managed to get you to admit that you had an interest in writing and Jack plied you with questions about your favourite movies and music. Until the entree arrived you felt a little like you were under interrogation.

The talk shifted to stories about on set shenanigans and you listened intently, enjoying the obvious comradery between the three men. 

“I’m sorry, luv, we were excludin ye.” Jack had turned to you, his hand brushing against yours on the table.

“It’s ok, the stories are great. You seem to have a lot of fun doing what you do.”

“Aye, it’s a great job, long hours and hard work but we love it.”

“It probably helps that you are all damn good at what you do.” you quipped, noticing the smug look that fell across Jack’s face as he registered your words.

“So ye’ve seen ma work then, have ye?”

Too late you realised the trap you had just walked into.

“I’ve seen work from all three of you.” you sputtered, hiding your face in your wine glass. 

“I figured tha, but I’m more interested in what ye think o mine in particular.” Jack had leaned over, his mouth close to your ear as he spoke.

His proximity had you on edge, your heart beating rapidly in your chest and your palms sweating. You could smell him, clean and crisp over the smells of the food around you. His arm was on the back of your chair, his thumb rubbing a light pattern between your shoulders making you shiver.

“Ummmm, well I liked you in War and Peace.” you managed to choke out, feeling embarrassed as Tom chuckled.

“Jack, you’re making the poor girl uncomfortable, this isn’t a cop show.”

From the corner of your eye you saw Jack’s cheeks redden and he leaned back into his own chair. You instantly felt bad, it wasn’t actually his fault that you were socially awkward and devoid of any and all flirting skills. He was charming and handsome and you just couldn’t help but be enthralled by him.

You took a deep breath and leaned closer to him.

“I also really liked you in Tommy’s Honour, you made me cry.”

He smiled, head down, looking at you from behind lowered lashes. He looked pleased and you were glad when his hand came to rest beside yours on the table, his little finger rubbing over yours. 

The moment of awkwardness passed and conversation flowed freely. You had always thought of Jack as a man who liked to party, at least from various photos you had seen. Tonight, though, he nursed a glass of wine as dinner progressed, indulging in a scotch with dessert. He seemed a great deal more serious and mature than you had expected and you were pleasantly surprised. Apart from his obvious movie star good looks and confidence, the man was truly pleasant, funny, smart and you were falling down the rabbit hole fast.

You received hugs and kisses from Tom and Cillian as the evening wore down and you couldn’t hide your delight. You were soaring.

“I’m gettin the feelin I wasn’t the real draw fer dinner tonight.”  
You turned sharply, feeling relief at the smile on Jack’s face.

“Was I too obvious? I’ve been a fan of those two for years, I never thought I would ever get to meet them.”

“Nah, ye behaved very well, even though I could see ye were practically abou tae faint.”

“I was not going to faint.” you huffed.

“Liar.” his hands were on your hips, mouth against your ear, you could feel the roughness of his beard tickling your skin. 

You couldn’t help but shiver. He chuckled.

“C’mon lass, I’ll see ye home.”

“You’re going to walk me home?”

“Yup, haf tae make sure ye make it home safe and sound.”

“Hmmm, safe from what exactly?”

“From unsavory souls with less than honorable intentions and that sort of thing.”

“So then I guess your intentions are entirely innocent, if I’ll be safe with you.” you quipped, enjoying the taken aback look on his face before he quickly hid it.

He stepped closer as you exited the restaurant, slinging his arm around your shoulder.

“Jury’s still out on tha one lass.”

Fuck. If you had been texting this exchange there would have been a long string of letters making absolutely no sense as your response. As it was your breath hitched, and he caught it, grinning down at you with a promise in his eye.

You started walking down the sidewalk, Jack beside you, arm still around your shoulder. You loved it, the closeness of him, the sheer height of him next to you. This was something you never wanted to end.

“Here we are.” you said less than two minutes later as you stopped in front of your apartment.

“Wait, really?” Jack looked suspicious and disappointed, making you want to laugh.

“Yes, really, this is where I live.”

“Well I guess jokes on me fer the keepin ye safe crack.” he shrugged.

“I appreciate the sentiment, and the company.” you offered up.

“Invite me in.”

“I’m sorry?”

He turned you under his arm, shifting you so your front pressed against him, his fingers brushing your hair back from your face.

“Invite. Me. In.”

You were torn. Chewing your lip you contemplated the choice laid out before you. You had no doubt anymore about what would happen if you allowed him upstairs. Every blood vessel in your body was warming just at the thought of it. If you said no, chances were he would walk away without a fuss and you would never see him again. Take him inside and that exit would be delayed at least a few hours.

You knew what you wanted to do, but never in your life had you ever done this, it wasn’t how you were programed and you couldn’t help but wonder if the resulting feelings afterwards would be worth it.

Chancing a look up you met his unwavering gaze, reading the look in his eyes. There was hope, appreciation, heat and somewhere, under all that there was nervousness. It was that, that finally swayed you into a decision.

“Ok.”

You squirmed out from his arm and unlocked the door, holding it open for him to pass through before you could change your mind. Silently, he followed you up the stairs to your door, allowing you to lock it behind you before he turned to face you.

“Ummm, would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yeah, that’d be grand. I like yer place.”

“Thanks.” you went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, sensing him come in behind you, watching as you pulled down cups. 

The kettle whistled and you turned off the element, jumping when his hands covered your, lacing your fingers together.

“Why so jumpy, lass?” his beard brushed against your neck and your eyes fluttered shut as you tried to breathe. 

You couldn’t answer him, but you knew he could feel you shaking.

“Seriously, luv, are ye ok?” he moved back, making the tea himself while looking at you curiously.

“I’m just…...I’ve never….” why the hell couldn’t you just say it? You were an adult. There was clearly an attraction between you. All you had to do was say that you had never before engaged in casual sex with an almost stranger.

He sighed, handing you a perfectly made brew and taking a sip of his own before speaking.

“I donnae do casual, never haf, never will. Tha’s no why I wanted to come up here.”

“I don’t understand, you don’t want to?” well shit, that was a letdown.

“I do wantae, verra much.” he looked at you with a heated gaze over the rim of his cup. “But tha’s no what this is all about.”

“Ok now I’m just confused.” you laughed softly, thankful that he laughed as well.

He put down his mug and stepped up to you, taking your mug away and placing it beside his. His hands slid around your waist, urging you closer as his eyes roamed over your face. Your hands had nowhere to go but his stomach, the heat of him radiating into your palms through his shirt.

“I haf every intention of takin ye tae bed tonight, I’ll no lie. If tha’s summan ye want too, but I donnae want it tae be a one time thing.”

“The junket is over tomorrow, won’t you all be leaving town?”

“I can stay, I’m no needed till the premiere, we could get tae know one another, see wha happens.”

“Why me?” you couldn’t comprehend what this beautiful man saw in you.

“Because the moment I walked intae tha room and saw ye, I was gone on ye. Couldna take me eyes off ye. I just knew I had tae know ye.”  
“Oh.” you whispered, smiling bashfully as he tilted your chin up, fingers splayed across your jaw.

“Can I kiss ye?”

You nodded, eyes wide as he smirked briefly, his head swooping down toward you. Your fingers curled into his shirt as his lips brushed across yours, coaxing your mouth open under his. A tiny moan escaped you as his hand splayed across your back, his tongue sliding silkily into your mouth and across your lips. You felt your knees buckle, but he held you up, pressed against him, your hands sliding up to his broad shoulders and hanging on for dear life. 

He didn’t break away until you were both breathless and panting, your lips tingling, your body warm.

“Well, tha’s as good a place as any tae start.” he chuckled, pressing his mouth against your cheek, your jaw, your neck. 

Your slid your hands down his arms, taking his hands in yours and twisting so he followed behind you as you led him down the hall to your room.

Turning to face him in the doorway you took a breath, your blood boiling through your veins.

“Are ye sure?”

Your palm slid up his neck and over his cheek, his beard tickling you as he nuzzled his face into your touch. Standing on your toes you pressed your mouth against his, your way of saying yes. You wanted him, there was no doubt about that.

He responded with a grunt, opening his lips against yours, hands going to your hips as he pushed you backwards towards your bed. Your fingers moved to work at the buttons of his shirt, while he tugged on your top, pulling it off over your head before tipping you back onto the mattress, following you down into bliss.


End file.
